


【GuP】【ケイダジ】傻白甜＆淑女發瘋極短篇集中

by toratomo



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2018.10.31發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）只是想把美英極短篇集中在一起好整理，每個章節之間沒有關連都是獨立的短篇（有關聯的部分會在各個短篇的開頭說明）





	1. I Have A Dream

（大學時期各自留英留美背景）

　　復活節假期，為了讓女朋友能嚐到家鄉的味道，凱伊在短短的三天內就搭了兩次飛機三次長途新幹線，現下終於拖著行李箱進到大吉嶺在市郊租屋處的房間裡，自然是累壞了。她脫掉鞋襪踩進拖鞋裡，很快就換上對方遞過來的居家服往大床上倒，大吉嶺把她的行李箱打開，拿出必要的盥洗用品，接著看看她都帶了些什麼來。  
　　凱伊似乎還特地跑了一趟橫濱，就為了給她採買家鄉的食物，她實在很感動，只是──  
　　「──為什麼是泡麵啊？」雖然包裝上寫著橫濱限定，大吉嶺不禁笑出來。  
　　「沒辦法嘛，飛機上不能帶生鮮呀──當下我只能想到這個了。」  
　　大吉嶺把泡麵都拿出來堆在茶几上，心想是時候吃晚餐了，就捲起袖子來思考起要做什麼吃的才好，這時卻聽見一聲巨大的腸鳴，凱伊在床上整個人蜷了起來，散發飢餓怨念。  
　　「…妳該不會沒吃吧？」  
　　「我有吃，只是飛機餐份量太少了，」凱伊擺擺手，坐起來，伸長手拿來一碗泡麵「好餓，我等不了了，就吃這個吧。」  
　　「可以啊。」  
　　「……」得到同意，凱伊捧著那碗泡麵靜靜地在床上坐了一陣，突然，她站起來，把右手貼在胸口，很嚴肅地開口道：「I have a dream.」  
　　「…妳是金恩博士嗎？」  
　　「我夢想有一天，有人能煮這個泡麵給我吃。」  
　　「哦──」  
　　「不是只用熱水泡，而是用鍋子煮的，裡面還放了雞蛋。」  
　　「齁──」  
　　凱伊扁著嘴，用哀怨的眼神看著女朋友。  
　　「妳可以試著誠心誠意祈禱一下，說不定願望就實現囉？」  
　　金恩博士立刻變成了虔誠的修女，跪在床緣，雙手交握著，畫面宛如油畫版《少女的祈禱》。對面那個人噗哧笑出來拿著兩碗泡麵起身，走出房間，五分鐘後端著晚餐回來，橫濱限定的泡麵，不是只用熱水泡，而是用鍋子煮的，裡面還放了雞蛋，還有青菜跟炸肉餅。  
　　「為什麼會有炸肉餅？」凱伊指出問題。  
　　「是昨天吃剩的。」  
　　她們窩在那張小茶几邊吃完了整鍋泡麵和被再次煮過的炸肉餅，凱伊滿足地往後倒回床上，一會兒，床鋪的另一邊也是一沉，兩人並排地躺著，幾分鐘無語，凝望天花板發呆。然後凱伊再次開口了，仍然盯著天花板，吶吶地、帶著撒嬌意味般地說：「……I have a dream.」  
　　大吉嶺側過身來看她。  
　　「我夢想在不經意的時候，會有神奇的小精靈幫忙洗好鍋子和筷子。」  
　　「…妳要閉上眼睛，小精靈才會出現啊。」  
　　她聽話的閉上眼睛，幾秒後聽見小精靈踢到地上行李箱的聲音，差點把眼睛張開了，好在後續並沒有傳來跌倒摔鍋驚叫的聲響，凱伊等到房門再度關上，才悄悄睜開眼睛。房間裡只剩她一個人了，她轉轉眼珠，這裡的擺設跟記憶中上次造訪時幾乎一模一樣，她看到女友書桌邊矮矮的木頭書架──那是從日本帶來的，凱伊曾受對方所託，將那個書架漆成飽和度很高的顏色，那時她打趣說覺得這顏色跟主人氣質不搭，對方聳聳肩表示因為這樣很可愛，之後她又說，是很可愛，適合以後放到孩子房裡，過了一段時間，那人才回應：嗯。  
　　凱伊伸長脖子看著書架，最底下放著巨大的字典和幾本專業書，專業書的領土一直擴張到中間那層，跟幾本雜誌擠在一起，而詩集一本本站在最上面──葉慈說輕輕踩我的夢、聶魯達說愛情太短遺忘太長。  
　　這時，洗碗的小精靈回來了，兩邊袖子捲起，正拿毛巾擦拭雙手。她走到書架和她的中間，與她對視，凱伊突然覺得很害羞，就緊緊抱住對方的被子和抱枕，用它們掩住了半張臉，在床上左右滾來滾去。  
　　「──欸、為什麼？」大吉嶺問，大概是在問為什麼突然滾來滾去，她的女朋友沒有答，只是加快了翻滾的速度，她伸手去抓，竟然還被躲過了，便在床沿坐下，打算用整個上半身去捕獲，然而凱伊捲直直衝了過來，在兩人相撞時曲起身體夾住了她的腰，同時大喊：「蝦子抱抱！」  
　　大吉嶺把那隻熱熱的蝦子殼剝開，看著對方泛紅的臉，發表感想：「這隻蝦子都煮熟了。」  
　　「嘿嘿嘿嘿……」煮熟的蝦子傻笑起來，笑著笑著突然又變回了金恩博士「…I have a dream.」  
　　「What dream?」  
　　好一會兒過去，遲遲沒有發表下文，凱伊又把下半臉藏進被子裡了，留下兩隻眼睛朝上盯著大吉嶺。大吉嶺也看著她，微微張嘴似在斟酌話語，頓了頓之後說：「睡覺吧，說不定隔天醒來願望就實現囉？」  
　　「……晚安。」她瞇眼笑了笑，把亂七八糟的被子重新抖開，躺到正確的位子上，對方也將雙腳放上床鋪，收進同一條被子裡。  
　　「晚安。」

　　「…等等、忘了刷牙──快起來！」  
　　「Oh my gosh…！」


	2. 我最無法忍受的一萬件事情

**我最無法忍受的一萬件事情**

社會人時期。跟[浪漫喪禮](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027605)同一個世界線。傻白甜。  
─────────

　　「⋯妳怎麼在家？剛洗好澡？」打開家門，大吉嶺有些驚訝。  
　　「是啊。我們提早結束，我想早點回來，兩小時前下的飛機。」  
　　「時差會不舒服嗎？」  
　　凱伊搖搖頭，接著問：「妳怎麼淋濕了？」  
　　「回來之前把傘借給神奈川觀光局的女士，還以為雨不會下大。」  
　　「這麼紳士呀？」凱伊開玩笑道，正要遞出毛巾，但馬上意識到自己手上的這條已經半濕不乾，肩上頭髮也仍滴著水，便迅速折回浴室拿來一條乾淨浴巾。  
　　大吉嶺將鞋晾在門邊後站上玄關，讓凱伊替自己擦拭頭髮，一邊脫去風衣，雨水浸透了風衣肩部沾上襯衫，凱伊拿浴巾按了按，搖搖頭「水要透過去了喔，還是換掉吧。」  
　　她們一前一後走進更衣間。  
　　「今天開會怎麼樣？」凱伊靠在門框上問。  
　　「糟透了。」  
　　「哦？」  
　　「目的都達到了，但是過程糟透了。」大吉嶺修正。  
　　「那就是好的嘛。」有著明亮海藍色眼睛的結果主義者下了結論。  
　　「才不好，一點也不好。」她拉開衣櫥翻找著，邊抱怨起來：「他們全不照議程來，這還算小事，妳知道嗎、那個 **美國人** ，那個美國贊助商，十句話裡面十一句有文法錯誤，我的意志力全用在克制自己不要去糾正他⋯太可怕了，理事長還一直把我推出去當擋箭牌，只會說『No English!No English!』，我說過了要他請一位翻譯──既然他那麼緊張的話，三個月前就說過了，知道他記性不好，還每隔一週就提醒他。但最後，他就是沒有請。」他怎麼可以覺得因為有我在就不用請翻譯？大吉嶺覺得荒謬至極。  
　　「那還真是辛苦。」凱伊微笑，把手放在女朋友的肩胛骨上摩娑。  
　　「對呀，還要保持微笑。一直忍受文法錯誤，還要保持微笑。」  
　　話雖如此，但保持微笑對妳來說一點也不是問題吧。凱伊想。  
　　「而且從九點半開始，我就覺得肚子好餓。一定是為了應付他，用腦過度了。」大吉嶺把一件家居服從衣架上取下，扔給凱伊，開始解扣子「用腦過度需要補充高糖分食品，前天聽長野君他們說點心訂了生八橋禮盒，我還期待了一下，沒想到他們換成了仙貝！為什麼是仙貝呢？我明明想吃──我明明需要吃甜的啊。」  
　　「親愛的，妳真可憐，等等我煎個鬆餅給妳如何？」毫無疑問凱伊是真的認為她的親愛的很可憐，而不覺得對方的發言有任何不對勁。  
　　「我比較想吃Krispy Kreme。」頓了頓，把襯衫扔進髒衣籃裡，伸手去解皮帶，大吉嶺又說：「⋯我還沒說到最恐怖的，妳要聽嗎？」  
　　「當然囉，我要為妳分憂解勞啊。」  
　　「那個美國人、不可理喻的美國人──」  
　　凱伊接過對方的皮帶，又將手上的家居服遞出，有點忍不住笑。  
　　「──凱伊，妳知道我不是說所有的美國人──總而言之，他，他不但犯了嚴重的文法錯誤，還遲到──雖然只有三分鐘、五次打斷他人說話、直接拿起垃圾桶把口香糖吐在裡面、署名之後不把筆蓋蓋上、拿茶杯去接仙貝屑屑、配戴了袖扣但那袖扣竟然是卡通圖案的──我覺得我們應該立法禁止成年男性穿短褲或使用造型不莊重的袖扣⋯⋯然後，最恐怖最恐怖的是──」  
　　「是什麼？」  
　　「散會離開和室的時候，他竟然不坐下來穿鞋子，他把腳跟踩在皮鞋後跟上就走出去了！妳能想像嗎？那是皮鞋！他竟然踩自己皮鞋的後跟！要是我是他的皮鞋，我願意撞穿落地窗從三樓掉下去，只為了逃離這恐怖的主人！」  
　　「⋯⋯我覺得他不止踩了鞋後跟，似乎還踩了妳身上所有的地雷。」  
　　被戳到奇怪笑點的大吉嶺笑起來，神情之中已不見剛進門時的煩躁，把脫下的長裙也扔進髒衣籃裡。  
　　「而且我倒覺得這是個難得一見的體驗，這麼多年了我還沒見過能一次踩中妳這麼多地雷的人，」凱伊乘勝追擊「這位紳士簡直是『如何惹毛大吉嶺』教科書式的完美範例，他的所作所為都應該收錄進妳寫的那本《我最無法忍受的一萬件事情》裡。」  
　　儘管不知道自己什麼時候寫了《我最無法忍受的一萬件事情》，大吉嶺仍然笑得很歡，繼續翻找起睡褲，可因為心不在焉，摸了好一陣子都沒找到她要的東西「妳讀完了嗎？我的《我最無法忍受的一萬件事情》。」  
　　「為什麼我需要讀？我又沒有卡通袖扣。」  
　　「那是因為妳是女人。就算妳沒有卡通袖扣，妳要不要解釋一下那個眼球怪的耳環是怎麼回事？」  
　　「⋯⋯我戴起來不可愛嗎？」而且那明明是妳買給我的。  
　　「⋯妳現在的發言很不可愛，妳不是我的女朋友嗎？那就讀完啊。」大吉嶺故意把擦過雨水的浴巾往凱伊臉上扔「而且都是妳害我找不到褲子！」  
　　「找不到就不要穿了。」凱伊接住浴巾「那麼大一本書我讀不完啦。」  
　　「怎麼會？書也不厚，就兩千頁而已。」覺得自己妙語如珠說出了了不起笑話的大吉嶺一臉得意，光著兩條腿在更衣間裡踱了兩圈，然後伸手來脫凱伊的短褲「我沒有褲子穿的話，妳也休想穿著褲子。」  
　　「欸？這不公平──」  
　　「這很公平：沒有人有褲子穿。」  
　　「妳脫我的褲子，我要怎麼出門幫妳買Krispy Kreme？」凱伊抱住她的女朋友，一頭濕髮糊在對方臉上。  
　　「什──不，妳的頭髮為什麼、妳為什麼不吹頭髮？」大吉嶺突然覺得要是真有《我最無法忍受的一萬件事情》這本書，那麼凱伊不喜歡吹頭髮這件事一定就寫在書的第一頁。  
　　「吹風機太吵了，我想跟妳說話。」還有看妳換衣服。  
　　「先吹頭髮啦。」  
　　「不要。」  
　　「吹頭髮。」  
　　「吹頭髮或幫妳買Krispy Kreme，選一個。」  
　　「⋯⋯去吹頭髮。」  
　　好吧。凱伊扁扁嘴，放開對方，乖乖走進浴室拿起吹風機。然而沒有多久，大吉嶺頂著一張彷彿只是在家中隨意散步而跟她巧遇的無辜的臉出現在浴室門口。怎麼了？她問。對方說了些什麼。凱伊關掉吹風機，又問一次。  
　　「⋯⋯請買Krispy Kreme給我吃。」最無法忍受的事情多達一萬件的龜毛女人說。  
　　「好啊。」她答應，笑得像是十二月的暖陽。

 

─────────  
**因為種種原因被踢出正文的後續發展：**  
吉嶺：可是我不喜歡收拾Krispy Kreme的盒子，我們買去阿薩姆家裡吃好了，然後把垃圾留在那裡。  
凱伊：好啊（爆笑不止  
於是吉嶺開開心心地跑回去又換成外出衣。  
阿薩姆：


End file.
